Episode 326
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 442 (p. 2-3) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Nami | rating = 8.3 | rank = 3 }} "Mysterious Party of Pirates! The Sunny and a Dangerous Trap" is the 326th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After departing Water 7, the Straw Hats find a lone ship, badly damaged with no sail and flag. They decide to approach to check if everything is all right. After giving them food and medical treatment, the Straw Hats find out they are imposters, wanting to deliver them out to somebody because of their high total bounty. Long Summary As the episode starts, Franky accepts his invitation to the Straw Hat Pirates. Usopp returns to find that the crew's new ship, the Thousand Sunny has already departed. As the crew is being attacked by Marines, Usopp shouts that he wants to go with them. He makes a final proclamation that he is sorry. Usopp admits that he was wrong, and Luffy extends his hand out to bring him back on board. The ship dodges a giant cannon ball throw by Monkey D. Garp using Coup de Burst. Luffy then holds a toast to the two returning members, the new crewmate, and their new ship. The scene switches to a cabin inside of a ship, where an injured man is having memories about a man named Vigaro. A boy sits and watches over the man, worried about his physical condition. The scene switches again to a large man lying on a couch. He is surrounded by hanging pirate flags, and a group of people addressing him as "Papa" arrives, asking him if he is staring at his flag collection again. One of the men from the group tells him that they are throwing a wonderful birthday party for him. We then see the boy again, looking concerned about the sick man, when someone else walks into the room. The man addresses the boy as Jiro and says that he will watch the sick man now. The scene now transfers to the Thousand Sunny, where the crew is enjoying their new ship. Nami is sitting in a large bath tub, Chopper is spinning in his new doctor's chair and talking to himself as Sanji watches through the window. Luffy catches a large shark and Usopp tells him to put it in the fish tank. In the room below the deck, Robin, Franky, and Sanji watch the fish tank and talk about how wonderful the ship is. Luffy and Usopp run to the fish tank, only to find that the shark has eaten all of the other fish. Zoro is sitting in the watchtower on the ship and yawns. Everyone in the fish tank room sits as Franky explains how the ship's Docking System works. Nami comes out of the bathroom and goes outside to discover that the crew will soon be coming across a winter island. The crew soon notices that it is beginning to snow. Zoro looks out the window to see what looks like an abandoned ship. They all comment on how it is strange since it is missing its masts. They see people fishing. Sanji turns the Sunny to travel toward the other's ship. The largest man who is fishing says they won't catch anything without bait. A smaller man says not to say that and be pessimistic. A round man says there isn't anything better to do and looks up to find the Sunny approaching their ship. The three men are shocked, and Luffy asks if they are alright, only for them to begin shouting to the rest of the crew that pirates have arrived. A few crew members surface from within the ship, including Jiro. The three men who were fishing then beg the Straw Hat Pirates for their lives, leaving the Straw Hat crew confused. They then board the ship and ask the mast-less crew about their condition. The short man who was fishing earlier says that they are a group of fishermen who where attacked three days ago by pirates and begins to cry. The round man comments and says that the Straw Hat Pirates would have nothing to take if they were there to pillage. Luffy offers them to come aboard the ship and get a meal. Sanji recommends that Chopper should tend to the crew wounds, which he agrees on. The short man from earlier is shocked that Chopper can talk, which angers the reindeer. Chopper then tends to their wounds and one of the men cringes a lot from the treatment. The man who spoke to Jiro at the beginning of the episode walks out of the cabin of his ship to see the Straw Hat Pirates' flag and receives a Den Den Mushi call from a man wearing frilled clothing who asks about what they have found. The first man says that they have come across a rookie ship, which the frilled-clothes wearing man identifies as the Straw Hat Pirates. The man receiving the call is shocked by the number, and the caller tells him to not let them get away. The scene switches to inside the Thousand Sunny's dining room, where the Straw Hats and the "fishermen" are feasting. The "fishermen" are very grateful and thank Sanji. The large and smaller ones point out how beautiful Nami and Robin are. Then, Chopper is seen putting away his medical equipment after treating Jiro when the boy asks if he can treat one more person in their ship's cabin. Luffy, back in the kitchen, tells the "fishermen" that they are planning on going to the New World, which terrifies the first two fishermen. The rest of the crew seems annoyed with them and equally as scared of the New World. The man who received the call earlier boards the Sunny and gives the crew a barrel of alcohol, introducing himself as Stansen. He throw the barrel to Zoro and says it is special that they have had. The "fishermen" inside the dining room and sit and look tense, and one of them pulls out a vile of poison from his pocket. The scene changes to Jiro and Chopper entering Jiro's ship looking at the sick man. Chopper is shocked by the man's wounds and says he must operate immediately. Back in the dining room, the Straw Hats mention how peculiar it is to have a lot of alcohol and no food, for Stansen to respond by thanking them for the wonderful meal. Luffy offers Stansen to take them back to their island, which Nami disapproves of. The Sunny then is seen towing the "fishermen's" ship, with Robin looking out the window suspiciously. Chopper has finished the operation in the other ship's cabin and tells Jiro that they can't relax until the wound heals. The Straw Hat Pirates are shown having fallen asleep on their ship. The fishermen are discussing their plan, with the large and smaller men feeling guilty due to the crew's kindness. One of the other men says they have no choice when Stansen says they will proceed with the mission. The man yells at Stansen, saying that a counterattack would be what Vigaro would want. They are interrupted by Franky, Sanji, and Robin revealing that they knew about the poison and want to know the truth. Zoro looks out the dining room window and says three people will be enough before going back to sleep. The scene switches back to the large man on the couch as the clock strike midnight. Everyone in the room begins celebrating the large man's birthday as one of the party-goers receives a call from the frilled-clothing wearing man, who tells him about the Straw Hat Pirates large bounty. The man is pleased and says it will be fitting for today before hanging up on the caller. The last scene is a shot of the Thousand Sunny towing the other ship. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the first episode of the Ice Hunter Arc. *This is the first episode to use Jungle P as the opening. *Pandaman appears in the wanted poster stack. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 326 de:Nazo no Kaizoku Ichigyō! Sunny-gō to kiken na Wana